


Confrontation

by SleepDeprivedFemale



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Jekyll and Hyde Inspired, Madness, Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDeprivedFemale/pseuds/SleepDeprivedFemale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid inadvertently faces his own madness, whose manifestation may be more than a simple hallucination…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of Jekyll and Hide Musical’s song, Confrontation. To honest, what truly inspired this fic was Dragonfoxgirl’s cover of the song over at Youtube (ponification and autotune be damned). Heavily recommend you play it (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doBXeze00cI) in the background while reading this.

"It's over now…" A young teen muttered, as he closed the door behind him. "I know inside…"

The young reaper collapsed at the nearby chair, head tilted back in defeat. Next to him was a plain mirror and desk, a lone vase offering some semblance of living quarters.

"No will ever know…" The boy hadn't even managed to change clothes ever since he came back to his home, a shirt with torn sleeves clinging on his skinny form.

"The sorry tale of the God of Death," Kid's hand brushed against the petals of the flower. "And those who suffered…" the reaper let out an ironic chuckle. "No one must ever know."

"They only see the tragedy…." The boy's eyes landed on a mask shaped liked a cartoonish three-pronged skull. "They not see my intent."

"The madness of order's evil…" The teen's hands reached for the mask. What happened to Kid when he was at trapped inside the Book of Eibon… A part of the Grim Reaper Kid suspected but dreaded the very notion of finally being revealed…

"Will forever _kill_ …" the reaper clutched at the skull mask, "the good that I have meant."

Kid sighed and put the mask away, rubbing his hands through his face.

"Am I good man?"

He brushed a few stands of black hair lined with white away from his face.

"Am I a mad God?"

The reaper looked at his hands, thin long fingers in line with the rest of his skeletal appearance.

"It's such a fine line... between a sane mind and I…" the reaper's words died midway and the reaper turned away from the mirror. With a long sigh the teen stood up, facing away from his reflection.

" _Do you even_ _ **think,**_ _that I would ever let you go_?" Kid's reflection hissed as it turned to face the Grim Reaper. "Do you even _think_ that I would set you free?" it continued and walked closer to the mirror's surface. "If you do, I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so." The figure grinned as the edges of it form dissolved and joined the dark shadows manifested on the mirror's side. " _You will never get away from me_!" A tendril launched itself at the reaper.

The Reaper slapped the mist away. "All that you are is a face in the mirror; I close my eyes and you _disappear_."

The shadow grinned. "I'm what you face when you look in the mirror; long as you live I will still be here."

"All that you are is the end of a nightmare, all that you are is a _dying scream_." Kid's eyes narrowed. "After tonight I shall end this demon dream!" the reaper said, grimacing at his reflection's twisted grimace.

"This is not a dream _my dear_ and it will never end!" Kid stared in horror as the figure went through the mirror. "This one is the nightmare that goes _on_!" the double announced more shadows poured out of the mirror and circled its frame.

" _I am here to stay no matter_ _ **what**_ _you may pretend,_ " the figured growled as it grabbed the reaper's neck into a chokehold. "And I'll flourish long after you're gone!"

Kid broke away from the hold and scowled at his double. "Soon you will die and my soul will hide you, you _cannot choose_ _but to lose control_."

"You can't control me, I live deep inside you," the figure leaned at the reaper's ear, " _each day you feel me_ _devour your soul_."

"I don't need you to survive as you need me," Kid turned to the grinning double. "I'll become whole as you fade to oblivion," the reaper grabbed the fake's neck, glaring at the shadowy figure. "And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!" The shadow chuckled in response as its form devolved in a black goo. Kid's eye widened as the reaper felt a dreaded wavelength emerge from the depths of his soul.

" _ **I'll live inside you for ever!"**_ The reaper's knees buckled and Kid fell to the floor on all fours. A figure identical to the reaper, only with four lines running across his lips, manifested from the shadows circling them both.

"No!" Kid yelled, clutching his head in pain.

" _With Madness itself by my side!"_

" _No_!" The shadows paused their incessant swirling for a brief second, tendrils freezing on mid-air.

" _And I'll ensure that now and forever_ …" Puppeteer's strings flickered at the end of the double's fingertips, " _they'll never be able to separate_ _**Order from Death**_!"

Kid's eyes hardened, hand clenched into fists. The shadowy tendrils, once motionless, now came 'alive' and lunged towards the reflection. The reflection let out a grunt collapsed to the floor, the strings vanishing into nothingness.

"Can't you see it's…" Kid declared and stood up to his full height, " _over now?!_ " The reaper loomed over the double. " _It's time to die_!"

The figure didn't even try getting up, lying flat and grinning maniac at the reaper. "No, not I, only you!"

"If I die," Kid's foot stomped through the form which broke apart in shadows, "you'll die too!"

The reaper's expression turned into a wide-eyed sneer, black lines running across her mouth. " _You die in me, I'll_ _ **be**_ _you_!"

"Damn you Order!" Kid briefly regained control, stumbling and knocking the vase into the floor. " _Set me free_!"

"Can't you see?!" The mad teen faced the mirror, her face stretched in a manic smirk. " _You_ _ **are**_ _me_!"

"No!" Kid clenched his eyes shut. " _Deep inside_..."

"I am you!" The teen's eyes were forced open. " _You are_ _Madness_!"

Kid regained control and looked away. "No, _never_ -!"

" _Yes_ _forever_!" the figure's animalistic scream echoed through the reaper's consciousness, forcing the reaper's gaze towards mirror.

"God damn you Order!" Kid growled at his reflection. "Take all your evil deeds and rot at the deepest pits of Madness!"

The figure snickered. "I'll see you _there_ , _Kid_!"

" _Never!"_

The figure's response was an incomprehensible stream of roaring laughter. The edges around Kid's vision began to blur, mad laughter reverberating through the reaper's soul.

\\*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*/

Kid woke up. He had fallen from the bed, tangled in his sheets.

The reaper looked around in fear. The room was quiet. Nothing indicated a disturbance.

Except for the scattered pieces of porcelain and withered chrysanthemums sprawled across the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
